The Web has evolved into a favorite search tool. Individuals using the Web can search for goods and services that are of interest. Industries and businesses are generally interested in such searches because the queries highlight products and services that are presently in demand. For example, a large volume of searches related to a product indicates to a provider that additional units of this product should be stocked to meet the demand.
While data harvesting of Web searches presently exist, there is no effective way to identify special searches (from the countless performed every day) that may lead to new ideas. Identifying concepts, products, and services that are at the cusp of creation would provide an advantage over potential competitors.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for identifying concepts, products, and services from Web searches before they exist in the market-place.